


The Fall

by Beware_The_Ravenstag



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Warning: Slight Pretentiousness, aglassroseneverfades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/pseuds/Beware_The_Ravenstag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fall can last an eternity or for mere seconds. Somehow it's both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

A fall can last for an eternity, or for mere seconds.

Somehow it’s both.

They have thousands of conversations in the way their arms tighten around each other, how they share their warmth as the cold ocean draws near.

There’s an unspoken _why_.

The answers comes by means of arms drawing him nearer and inhaling his unique scent of sweat, blood, and love.

_Because I had to._

He was always split in half, each side disgusted at the others' very existence. A constant battle, and they didn’t know which one they wanted to win.

The ocean is closer now, but somehow it's still as far away as when they started

They have all the time in the world.

His dark side won, in the end. All it took was a dance with a dragon; a waltz that they each knew the moves to, and had seen in their minds a thousand times over. It’s beautiful and deadly and they have never felt more alive.

They look like a dream, or a nightmare, depending on who you ask; covered in blood, their eyes shining with joy and rage and fear and love. Their breath mingles and their hearts beat in unison as they draw ever closer together. The barriers between their identities crumble as easily as sand in the wind.

They know it was always meant to be.

They’ve always wondered about what true loves feels like. Did they love Mischa? Molly? Alana? They thought so, once.

But this… this is warm and real and solid; everything they never knew they needed. They’re broken and beautiful and can’t dream of any other state worth being in. _  
_

They can never be all black or white. And as much as it hurts that they can’t enjoy each other for longer, it’s the warring natures and clashing wills that makes them who they are.

They understand this now, after all this time.

They take a final breath as the ocean draws nearer, and they find they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by AGlassRoseNeverFades (whose tumblr and fics you should totally check out because they are the best)


End file.
